Giving Into Temptation
by Remie
Summary: Sometimes, giving into temptation can bring one happiness...SLASH LMSS dun like, dun read.


Disclaimer: Charcters/Harry Potter is not mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning: SLASH. Male on Male. Fluff. OOC!Lucius(a little), language

Pairing: LMSS

Summary: Sometimes, giving into temptation can bring one happiness...

---

_Giving Into Temptation_

Every head in the corridor turned his way. Every pair of eyes glistened with mock interest and curiosity, hungry to seek past the barrier of darkness that surrounded the boy, that kept him to himself and no other. All the time, every day, every waking second, people watched him as he stalked through the halls not giving anything as simple as a glance at the other students.

His dark, ebony hair acted like curtains, curtains that closed him out of the world only allowing him to gaze forward. The black cloaks clasped him within their grip, billowing with the invisible winds that filled the halls. Pale, palpable skin like that of a pure veela, contrasting with his onyx eyes sets the definition of "gorgeous".

Like always, whispers and murmurs were heard as he walked around Hogwarts. Even in the library, the place where he used to feel most secure, was stocked full of whispers – not about school work or homework, but in the end, it left him feeling extremely paranoid and wry.

Just like every other weekday, Severus woke up earlier than everyone else. It was like, say, his "little moment of freedom", a special time of the day where he wouldn't be speared by glances or feel horribly uncomfortable just walking around. He had just stepped out of the shower not even lasting more than fifteen minutes due to his sensitive skin. Really, how can anyone just come around and say how lovely it was? All his skin was just...pale. White. He never adored his complexion as everyone else did.

Lustrous, orange rays began to show themselves over the hilltops that surrounded the castle. Severus opened the curtains and the window just a peek to allow some cool air to seep through. Finally, it was fall the season that transitions from summer to winter. It wasn't too hot nor too cold; just perfect. Plus, it was about the third month into the school year.

Severus had just turned fifteen exactly two months ago. Of course he didn't tell anyone...It would seem awkward to receive a present from someone since not even his own parents had sent him anything either. But he didn't mind - no, he didn't care. He stopped caring about something like that a long time ago when Merlin-knows-when.

He shrugged off the thoughts and proceeded with wrapping his second scarf around his thin neck.

This year, he felt, was going to be a good one. For the first time in his five years of being here, he felt that way. It was due to those damned Mauraders or whatever it is that they call themselves. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin...The whole lot was the cause of his pain and misery throughout his first four years of Hogwarts, excluding Lupin since he never contributed in such acts as to humiliate him and pull pranks and whatnot. But this year seems a tad different...Usually in the beginning of each year, Potter and Black pulled countless pranks on him, but this year there weren't any. In fact, there hadn't been any reports of the bunch committing pranks on anybody, not even the teachers. At this, Severus felt a little at ease to the point where a tiny smile threatened upon his lips.

Maybe...maybe this year will be different.

His silver eyes followed his every move. The boy wove in and out through each and every row of bookshelves, his eyebrows furrowed with slight frustration.

And that was what he loved about him the most: he never gave up. Completely independent. He didn't even bother to ask another student for help, let alone the head of the library.

Severus continued to search for the potion book that focused on various ingredients for certain complex potions. He was an extremely smart student who always got the highest grades(next to Lupin) but his talent rested in potions. His abilities were so great that, even though he was a fifth year student, his potions advanced class was with the seventh year students. Others were jealous, others were in absolute awe. Though Severus only saw his skill as just mere talent.

The young man continued to trail the boy, his long, slender finger rubbing slightly against his bottom lip. He heard giggles and whispers coming from a group of Slytherin girls. It was nothing new since that's all he heard for about the majority of his life.

Lucius had the gorgeous looks of his father: long, platinum blond hair that nearly reached the proximity of his lower back. His skin fairly pale to accompany the platinum of his hair. He obtained his mother's beauty and artistic abilities, her long legs that made him about six foot one inch. It was so that almost every girl in Slytherin(and even in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw) wanted to go out with him. Yet, he turned them all down. His eyes were set for just one person.

And that was Severus Snape. The male who at this very moment was searching for some ancient potions book, whose fingers slid over the edges of each shelf, his eyes filled with wonder and anger all blurred into one-

He had finally found the book. Standing at the edge of his toes, he stretched his whole arms, all his fingers as the other hand grasped around the side of the bookshelf. Then a book fell. Then another. All of a sudden the whole world seemed to be in slow motion. Severus curved his neck upwards, his eyes widened. The whole top shelf snapped sending the row of books falling. Severus let out a slight scream. But to his surprise, he felt nothing. No pain like he expected.

After a few seconds, he began to take a few steps backwards his eyes still closed shut. A solid figure blocked his way from taking another step back and he swerved around.

"You ought to be more careful...Severus,"

The stress over the way the man said his name had sent a chill down his spine. Severus opened his eyes and saw to his demise that it was the man whom he hated the most.

"Malfoy..." He breathed hotly hinting a tinge of hatred. Like as if enough talk about Severus doesn't spread around. Being caught with this low-life of an aristocrat would cause alot more commotion then what's already there.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, about to speak out some curse words until he realized that the books that were supposed to crash down on him were afloat. He saw the wand which was held up in the air in the hand of...Malfoy. It hit him. So it was _he _who had saved him...

Letting out a great, big sigh , Severus muttered sheepishly, "Thank you..."

The corners of Lucius' lips twitched.

"You're quite welcome, Severus."

Lucius noticed how the other boy had hidden his face behind those curtains. He hated that. The urge to see his face everyday, every waking minute has always came to this, that harsh barrier of his in which he never allowed anyone to pierce through. Lucius clenched his teeth at that thought, nearly pissed off at the fact that Severus was so insecure, not allowing even him to get close.

Almost absent-mindedly, he grabbed Severus' chin pulling him close. His lips hovered slightly over the boy's faint lips, hot short breaths were felt upon his own as he continued to caress the other pair.

Severus felt his heart skip a beat. This couldn't be happening!

No!

And yet...Severus wasn't able to let go, to shove him away. It was overbearingly enticing to feel the icy lips of Lucius nibbling softly at his bottom lip. Cold fingers writhed under his two layers of scarves. The slightest touch felt like snow hitting against his skin delivering chills throughout his body.

But then a _SLAM!_ followed by a blatant gasp set Severus back into reality. He pulled away hesitantly to find himself looking straight in the eyes of one of the librarians. Her eyes were wide, her bottom lip quivering violently. It was like as if she had been witnessed to some horrible crime.

Her lips were trying to form words but none were spoken. Severus felt the same way. Something clasped tightly at the back of his sweater causing a slight discomfort for him. He hadn't realized that Lucius' other hand somehow found itself onto his lower back and shoved him closer to the other man's chest.

Embarrassment, anxiety, anger – it was all curled into one threatening to break loose any second.

Severus felt overwhelmed by the still air that surrounded them, the old lady still standing there but now her mouth covered by her hands.

The hands that held Severus together slowly began to uncoil. Lucius now stood straight up; Severus glanced up at his face. His expression almost frightened him: Lucius narrowed his silver eyes at the woman, a slight frown on his face as if to say it was her to blame for the rude interruption. Which it was. Which made the silver bullets narrow down even further.

Then it all exploded.

The whole thing went in about one whole sweep. Severus shoved Lucius so violently that he stumbled backwards almost bashing his head against the adjacent bookshelf. A pair of hands clutched around his fragile wrists. He tried to shake loose but was unfortunately unable to. Instead, he felt a sharp pain that only lasted about a second due to him blacking out.

At that very second, he regretted ever being captured by Lucius' lips.

Something horrible cold fell on face like a bag of ice on his cheek. It began to caress his skin ever so softly that he didn't care who or what was doing that. Well, until he opened his eye and soon made out the figure that loomed over him which had the same blonde and luminous skin as that prick -

"Are you alright Severus?" A voice filled his ear hinting a tinge of worry.

Severus stirred his vision still quite blurry. He blinked a few times. The hand, which he realized was one, was still placed gently on his right cheek. Not really wanting to reply, he absent-mindedly turned in so that his cheek was fully cupped against the frigid hand -

His eyes snapped opened staring directly into Lucius' concerned one. Severus shot straight up on the bed almost falling out. He slapped the other man's hand away from his face, rage blinding him.

"Get out of here!" he screamed. Severus never, ever wanted to him ever again! Not anything that had anything to do with him; a photo, girls that followed him everywhere – Nothing!

"Severus --" Lucius tried to sound as apprehensive as possible.

"No!" Severus clasped his hands over his ears not wanting to hear anymore of what he had to say.

_That damned barrier –_

The air was knocked out of him, his face in complete shocked, paled. Hands held him down like crude brackets chaining him onto the ground.

Severus struggled violently trying to free himself from Lucius' grip but failed miserably. The increasingly growing pain at the back of his head grew larger and more powerful.; he never had such a horrible migraine in his life. He accepted the defeat and slowly lowered his head, avoiding any collusion whatsoever.

For what seemed like an eternity, onyx eyes stared deeply into the one of silver. He hinted the large amount of anger that seeped in the older man's eyes that, quite frankly, frightened him.

"Lu-Lucius...?" His words came out in short stammers, his breath shallow.

It hadn't occurred to him until just moments prior that their lips were barely a centimeter apart. Severus could smell the stench of what seemed to be cinnamon and peppermint mixed together. From what Severus knew, or learned, Lucius adored sweet things. Something sweet...

'Like his lips...'

He gave into the seduction-the temptation- wallowing about as the hands around his wrist grew tighter.

Severus knew he would be seeing bruises soon enough.

Their tongues swarmed over each other, though since the brunette never kissed anyone this before he gave in allowing Lucius to take over. In a way it was quite upsetting for him. His lips, like the rest of his body, never met with another person's in such a sexual matter so he was a complete virgin. And taking in that fact, he realized that his first kiss was stolen from the very same man whom he detested for the longest.

Hoping to rid the man, Severus arched his back trying to push the other man off but only to find himself grinding his lower half up against Lucius. At this, he set off a hitched whimper, something that was definitely not expected.

Lucius liked where this was going. They had stayed in that position for a while as the sweet kiss continued on. The roll of Severus' body rising up against him caused a friction inside of his body, like a ticking bomb that ticked away his lasting seconds of which he then will scoop up the boy in his arms, bring him into a secluded classroom and fuck him hard. But he knew he had to suppress those feeling for when Severus was ready, for when hopefully their relationship would become stronger then this.

He continued placing soft kisses upon his skin caressing each part he was able to nibble upon. At last he let go and took full view. He stared down at the younger male underneath him. His jet black hair lay askew over the pillow, his once pale skin now a tinge of scarlet. Even his eyes were shot wide open from the surprise attack and the pleasure.

A small curl at the tip of his lips ascended into a smirk. "That's the beauty I've longing to see..." He nuzzled his nose against the curve of Severus' neck taking in the sensitive skin that now had few markings.

"I fuckin' hate seeing that blockade that you put up against others..."

Severus sensed the anger in his voice. For what he feared, Lucius really did care for him. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly wishing for all this to go away but the voice still went on so soft that he stained to hear.

"You need to allow yourself to set lose Severus..."

Lucius lifted his head to about the point where the tips of their noses touched. To Severus' surprise he saw the silver pools only this time not filled with rage but with concern. Instead of feeling relief, however, he felt an overwhelming amount of fright. No one has ever cared for him not even for a second. The way this man was driven towards him was no other and he didn't know exactly how to respond.

He forced himself to choke back the tears but managed to fail as a few fell down his cheeks. The grip around his wrists loosened; his hands shot straight up to his face not wanting to Lucius him crying.

"I'll...I'll try...I guess..." His face reddened with embarrassment and frustration.

Lucius let out a bit of laughter causing Severus to maddeningly glare at him.

"You're such a child..." Lucius said as he kissed him. Though this time, Severus didn't fight against it. Instead he gave into temptation.


End file.
